Violent intruder incidents are on the rise. These alarming incidents have occurred at public and private companies and organizations, and intuitions, such as schools and government premises. In reacting to this problem there is a rush to provide a safer school and institutional environments in the public and private sectors. A dilemma is encountered when the deterrents introduced into these environments in the name of safety, can ultimately lead to unnecessary risk and injury to the occupants we are trying to protect.
For example, certain school districts across the United States are arming teachers and administrators with handguns, in an effort to combat potentially violent intruders. However, this solution introduces firearms into the everyday school environment at an increased risk to the students and faculty. An alternative solution is needed that provides a safe, practical, and effective tool in deterring and defending against violent intruders.
The present invention addresses these problems and provides the needed safe, practical, and effective tool in deterring potentially violent intruders, and the following is a disclosure of the present invention that will be understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Reference characters included in the above drawings indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views, as discussed herein. The description herein illustrates one preferred embodiment of the invention, in one form, and the description herein is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner. It should be understood that the above listed figures are not necessarily to scale and may include fragmentary views, graphic symbols, diagrammatic or schematic representations, and phantom lines. Details that are not necessary for an understanding of the present invention by one skilled in the technology of the invention, or render other details difficult to perceive, may have been omitted.